Blood Lust
by AngelusAeturne
Summary: Bella/Jasper. AU. Bella is a vampire hunter, but what happens when the hunter becomes the hunted? One Shot.


**Blood Lust**

**_Bella/Jasper_**

**I wrote this originally as a welcome home present for my boyfriend and I promised him he'd get it as soon as he got out of hospital.**

Which he did. Just, you know. The third time getting out xD

**It was originally just a normal vampire/hunter love story, but I wanted to share it with you guys too :)**

So it's now been edited to fit in with the Twilight people! 

**Hope you like it!**

**For Tom.x**

There was not even a whisper of wind as we walked, chattering and laughing into the park. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds and the lamps located on the paths glowed dully as if they couldn't really be bothered lighting our way. It was my night off and my friends had invited me for a night time picnic. I had been somewhat hesitant to go. You see, I'm a 3rd class vampire hunter: a hunter that kills newborn vampires on sight. Anything higher, than that was for the 2nd and 1st class vampire hunters. I never want to run into an experianced vampire. Too much shit to handle. The only protection I had from a vampire was my cross that vibrates when one is near and it did shit all against aged vampires.

"Bella, are you OK?" My best friend Jessica looked over her shoulder at me as we walked to the picnic tables.

"Yep. I'm fine." So, I was a liar. Shoot me.

She didn't look convinced but didn't push me on it either. Nice choice. The four of us sat down in the grass next to the picnic tables and got out our various meals and a wine bottle. All of us were eighteen so we managed to grab a bottle. I don't think I relaxed once throughout the whole time. My eyes scanned the darkness around us, my hand clutched to the cross at my chest. Maybe I was paranoid. Nah. The other three were now slurping the wine rather loudly, giggling and carrying on as girls our age do. I didn't drink alcohol. I need my reflexes to deal with vamps all the time so I never had a second to indulge in the intoxication of fine liquor.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I got to my feet without realising I had done so. Something was wrong. My friends stood up and just as I was about to tell them to get down, wind rushed around us a second before my cross went nuts. A body collided with me and I was on the ground. Warm liquid spilled down my chest. I glanced down and gaped speechlessly. Jessica lay across me, her throat torn out; her mouth open in a soundless scream. The blood was dripping from her throat onto my chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I heard someone crying. It was me. I shakily rolled my friend off of me and noticed with dismay that my other friends had been murdered as well. My eyes flickered to the shape huddled over one of them. A newborn. I got to my feet and screamed at it, brandishing my cross. It shrieked and held its hands up in front of its face as my cross began to glow. They closer I got, the more my cross brightened until the vampire was a flaming torch. It leapt and ran screaming, batting at the flames on its body. I knew that those flames wouldn't go out until the vampire was dead.

The police arrived a few minutes after I called them. My boss told me to take the whole week off. He was wise. I turned my back on the scene with blood on my shirt and dried tears on my cheeks. Just great. Since petrol is so damn expensive, I don't have a car. I walked home, my arms wrapped around my stomach. I do that when I'm feeling insecure. My cross twitched and I froze. I was so not in the mood to put up with another fledgling. I turned around, expecting to see one of the little shits. I wished I hadn't turned around. A tall vampire stood metres away from me. His skin was whiter than paper. His eyes were ruby red and his hair was golden, his long fringe covering half of his flawless face. He wore black skinny jeans and a faded Sex Pistols t-shirt. I'll be damned before I say that he's gorgeous.

"No," I whispered, my eyes going wide. I began to back away. Rule number 324: never ever kill a newborn unless you're fucking sure that its creator isn't nearby.

The man cocked his head to the side and his lips pulled up in one of those scary grins that vampires are quite famous for. His fangs were wickedly sharp. I backed away faster now.

His expression changed to that of amusement and when he spoke I suspected it to be scratchy and rough. I was wrong. His voice was deep and a shiver slid down my spine.  
"Oh, yes, little hunter."

I threw the cross at him and bolted in the direction of home. His deep laughter echoed behind me and I knew he'd pursue me. As soon as I got to my front door I unlocked it and fled inside, kicking it shut. The automatic lock clicked home. My heart was thudding against my ribcage as I ran down one of the various hallways in my house until I found the bathroom. It was the only place I could think of that he wouldn't check first. That thought only just entered my mind before I heard the front door smash. The son of a bitch must have kicked my door down. I locked the bathroom door as soon as I got the door closed and tip-toed over to the shower. It was one of those extendable ones so if that bastard came in here, I was going to blast him with extremely hot water. I got my hand on the hot tap, pointed the shower head into the bath tub and turned the tap slightly so the water would have time to heat up. I held it so that the water slid down the tub so that it made no noise.

There was no sound, not even his footsteps until I heard a door smash. I growled under my breath. My bedroom door was always locked so he obviously thought I was in there…wait a second. That smash had been far too loud, and I'd been looking out the window. I turned slowly to find the door in splinters on the bathroom floor and said master standing where it had been, grinning at me. I turned the tap on full blast and pointed it at him. The hot water burnt my hand and I winced but kept it pointed at him on full blast. My effort was less than rewarding. The master just stared at me, uncomprehendingly.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He purred and I glared at him. He raised a clawed hand and moved it in a smooth arc. The tap switched off and I was left holding a dripping shower head. I wasted no time in diving to the floor and scrabbling to the gap between the bath and the toilet. I was halfway there when the bastard grabbed my ankles and flipped me onto my back. I screamed. He was kneeling on the wet floor now, utterly drenched. He pulled me until I was right up against him, almost in his lap. I went to hit him but he grabbed my hands and using his elbows, kept my thighs against his waist.

Either that was a knife in his pants or he was really happy to see me. I snarled and growled as he restrained me effortlessly. His eyes calculated me and his lips turned up into a smirk.

"You're a feisty one, I'll give you that."

And before I knew what was happening, he'd stood up pulling me against the length of his body until he lifted me until my neck was level with the top of his head. I was not going to help him by wrapping my legs around his waist. Hell no. He knew what I was doing and with one hand, did what I refused to do, locking my ankles. Desire ran through me as he rolled his hips against me. My head lolled against his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" I whispered weakly.

My whole body vibrated as he laughed deeply. "Isn't that obvious?"

I didn't have time to answer. One minute we were in the bathroom, the next he was dumping me on my double bed. I really was not liking this. Vampires don't rape you. It just wasn't their thing. Werewolves did that, not the vamps. Or maybe this vampire just wanted to get his rocks off. My eyes darted around for an escape route but I didn't find one.

"You won't get away with this." I was stalling and he knew it. He probably also knew that I was a virgin. I watched him carefully as he glided around my bedroom. They can do that. After living so long, they're really good at moving without really seeming to.

"Is that so?" He drawled and slipped off his cloak.

Ok. Call me a freak or whatever you want, but fuck was it a turn on to see his erection straining against the obviously thin material of his pants. Wow. I pulled my eyes away from his crotch to look at his face.

"Damn right. Your friend killed my friends. I got my revenge by setting him on fire."

"Did you? Now how is revenge worth it when you could end up dead any minute?"

"You broke my front door. More revenge."

"And you just blasted me with hot water."

"It's a shame it didn't do much good. I know you intend to rape me." I folded my legs Indian style. "And that is so not happening."

It was one of those blinding fast movements that I didn't really see, and he was suddenly on me, making me lay flat on my back with my hands above my head. I couldn't feel any of his weight and for that I was glad. I tried to kick him and he let his weight fall on me, rendering me immobile. A certain part of him was pressing into me and I squirmed without being able to help myself.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." He chuckled and without allowing me to move, stripped himself of clothes and mine as well. I didn't like that. I struggled with him and my efforts were in vain. I could never hope to even come close to the strength he harboured. I don't know where he got it, but he tied my wrists up with a piece of cloth. I thought I could break it. I was wrong. He slid down my body. I had to ask him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to taste you." His tongue slid down the valley of my breast and I moaned. "Take my time in doing so." The wet muscle trailed down to my navel and licked at my belly button. "And then." He looked up at me, his hands on my thighs, holding them down. I think he could see the fear on my face. "I'm going to fuck you." Hmm. Fuck.

I screamed as he bit me where no one is supposed to bite you, and pain gave way to excruciating pleasure as he licked me, slowly, almost tenderly. I moved my hips and a strong hand came up to pin me down. I cried out as he started to suck. My vision was changing colours rapidly, and all I could feel was his tongue. I nearly jumped as his fingers came to join the fun. He slipped three inside of me and I screamed in ecstasy as he stretched me, working me into a wriggling mass of sheer nerves. My eyes shut tightly and I moaned in pleasure- as much as I wished I wasn't, my body was enjoying this.

The pressure built up and I cried out as the first wave hit me. I felt him lap up my juices mixed with blood and shuddered. I don't know how many times he did it, but he brought me many times to climax, only to start me off again on the agonizing build up. He finally stopped and I almost protested but caught myself by biting my tongue. He sat back on his heels and licked the blood off his lips before placing his fingers in my mouth. He crawled up my body and released my hands. The circulation came back and my fingers went straight for his hair. I thought I was going to strangle him. Apparently I was too out of my mind. My fingers glided through his silky hair, and I marvelled at the silkiness. I saw him smile at me and damn it, I smiled back! He kissed me then, and I didn't much mind my blood or the taste of myself on his lips. His tongue delved its way into my mouth and caressed and explored. I did a little exploring of my own. My tongue nicked a fang and he lapped up the blood without much fuss. I had to hand it to him. He had more restraint than most vampires I'd ever met when it came to blood.

He looked down at me and pressed his lips to my ear. "This will hurt." He whispered.

I cried out as he surged into me with one long pure stroke. He was fucking huge. I waited for the pain that everyone had warned me about, but it never came. It just felt a bit odd at first. The feeling quickly ebbed away and he moved slowly at first but then faster. I moaned throughout and he growled possessively whenever I did. My release came and I hid my head in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. I felt his torso shift, realising what he was about to do yet did shit all to stop it. The lethal canines sank into my neck and he lapped up my blood. I wanted to melt into a content puddle but his hips kept pumping into me and I was brought again to the dangerous height of climax as his growl echoed my own cry, collapsing on top of me. My body was slick with sweat and I hardly noticed as he licked the wounds he'd made and healed them.

He drew a sharp nail across his neck and blood welled up. He leaned in close to me.

"Drink, Bella, become immortal. Become my mate." His sultry purr was almost too much to bear and my lips closed over the scratch. The blood tasted metallic but the more I drank, the less I cared. I felt him grow hard inside me as I drank greedily. He forcefully took my head away from the wound and kissed me.

"You're mine now, little hunter." He whispered and nuzzled me affectionately.

I knew I'd become what I hunted but as I lay in his arms, I really didn't care.

**

* * *

**

**I know that it doesnt correspond to the Twilight vampires, with the crosses and shit, but just bear in mind it was written using the classical vapires as my basis.**

**What did you think of it anyway?**

**Review please!**

**Rhiannon**

**x**

* * *


End file.
